The Headlands
The Headlands is a large section of land located in the western reaches of the Kingdom of Gilneas. The region is notably comprised of three main sections, the Bite, the Reach and the Range. The region is comprised under the Duchy of the Headlands lorded over by Lord Berenal Grayblade, who is also lord marcher of the Bite. Regions Within the Headlands lay three key regions, the Bite, which lies in the north, the Reach, which lies in the west, and the Range in the east. In older times, the Headlands were led by the leader of the March of the Bite as Duke, though this title was revoked following the establishment of the Kingdom of the Headlands under the House of Cobalstant. Following the disbandment of the duchy into three separate regions, the Earldoms of the Range and the Reach, and the March of the Bite, the Headlands became mostly separated from one another due to conflicting interests and the lack of a sole leader. The Bite Located in the northern portion of the Headlands is the Bite, where the House of Cobalstant made their home for generations. The ancestral seat of power in the region is the city of Bannhurst, typically described as a bustling city throughout history, that was established on a massive gold mine. The land of the Bite is extremely mineral rich and of the various regions hosts one of the larger forested areas of the Headlands, allowing for a diverse amount of work to be found in the region. Following the destruction of the House of Cobalstant, a northern Headlands family with distant blood relation to the Cobalstants, the House of Grayblade, replaced the longstanding family as Marcher Lords of the Bite. Under Lord Haverin Grayblade, they succeeded in reunifying the Headlands under a ruling body known as the Triumvirate of the Headlands, led by fellow lords Xavier Gregor and Cail Greyfield, Earls of the Range and Reach respectively. Following the destruction of Bannhurst following the Second War, the Bite was led by the House of Cloverfield briefly and later the House of Darkoak, a Reach born family that had held almost as much power as the Triumvirate lords. The region was restored to House Grayblade when Haverin's heir, Berenal Grayblade, was revealed to be alive and after the death of the Darkoak family. Lord Grayblade currently leads the Bite and has also re-instated the Duchy of the Headlands, allowing for consolidated unity. The Reach Located in the western portion of the Headlands is the Reach, ancestrally lorded over by the House of Greyfield. Perhaps the most mountainous region of the Headlands, the Reach men are known to be a hearty folk who have made their life by mining out the various caves, mountains and clefts that dot the land of the Reach. Due to the druids of Rosefield, descendants of the natives of Gilneas, the region is also known for producing most of the food in the Headlands. From their seat of Brandon's Stead, the Greyfield family has ruled the region for generations undeterred as one of the oldest Headlands families, and the iron mine the city was established on supplies the Reach with a steady amount of work. The region has been known to be the cause of several wars throughout the Headlands, specifically due to Greyfield ambition, and was known to be at odds with the Bite under the lordship of House Cobalstant as the two squared off for dominance of the region. The Reach hosts a diverse culture compared to the other three regions, hosting three separate sub-cultures within by way of the Great Mountain, the druids of Rosefield and the Reachmen miners that make up the majority. Despite their house's strength, House Greyfield has suffered severe losses after the Invasion of Gilneas, including the death of all true born sons and daughters of Earl Cail Greyfield, leaving the sole survivor of the family the thirteen year old legitimized bastard, Derrik Greyfield. As such, the region is currently regented by lady Lilurah Lockewood, Viscountess of Oakwood, until Derrik comes of age. After the re-establishment of the Duchy of the Headlands, the Reach was raised to the status of a March, thus making them Marcher Lords. The Range Located in the eastern portion of the Headlands is the Range, ancestrally lorded over by the House of Gregor. Within the range one can find large amounts of flat land and hosts a sizable amount of farms. Despite this, the region has been noted to keep most of its settlements near the sea. Keeping true to this is the seat of House Gregor, Gregor's Crossing, a sizable port city that was established on a large silver mine. As such, fishing and mining typically make up most of the lands' profits. Perhaps one of the most peaceful regions, the Range has remained out of most of the wars involving the Headlands, opting to stay uninvolved in the constant conflicts between the Bite and the Reach. Notably, the Range was instrumental to the downfall of the Kingdom of the Headlands as they allowed the Greymane host to march through the Range towards the Bite to seize the Headlander King following House Gregor being slighted by House Cobalstant. Due to this incident, it was known that there was a large amount of distrust between House Cobalstant and House Gregor, and the Gregors were all too eager to put another family in charge of the Bite once the Cobalstants had been displaced. The region is currently led by Lord Adrian Gregor, son of the famed Earl Xavier Gregor. After the re-establishment of the Duchy of the Headlands, the Range was raised to the status of a March, thus making them Marcher Lords. Lesser Regions Dark Woods Within the center of the Headlands is an extremely large sprawling forest known as the Dark Woods. Filled with eternal mists, the region was once home to an extremely large amount of pagan druid clans that made the Headlands their home. Following the arrival of the House of Cobalstant and the later colonization of the Headlands and formation of the Kingdom of Gilneas, these druids slowly died out in number as they moved on to the region of the Blackwald near Stormglen Village or were killed by fervent light worshipers who believed the druids to be heretics. Some one hundred years following the establishment of the Kingdom of Gilneas, over 90% of the pagan population disappeared and dense mists began to flow into the forest. Over time, the forest became unsafe to travel, hideous spiders known as Dread Lurkers became dominant in the region, as well as all sorts of mystical occurrences began to be reported. Due to this, the Woods are subject of a large amount of folklore and stories, and the region was later abandoned near completely save for small outcroppings. The largest remaining clan of druids left for the Reach, founding the town of Rosefield where they practiced the Old Ways unmolested. The second largest outcropping intermingled with the people of The Bite, later forming the town of Blackfall Reach on the outskirts of the Woods, noted as the only settlement within the forest's borders. Within the forest also lies the Monastery of the Silent Crow, a dilapidated old monastery that houses an order of shadow priests known as Raven Priests. These priests have been observed as devout light worshipers that believe the shadow can be manipulated to do the light's bidding, and practice a strange form of shadow magic known as Ravenry. Until recently, it was believed most of the stories within the woods were simple tales and that the Dread Lurkers were all that need to be feared from the woods, however an excursion to build a road through the woods revealed the existence of a dark god-like creature known as Kil'zoth. Kil'zoth was later defeated by the Blades of Greymane with heavy losses, but his existence alone caused many to re-analyze ancient lore instead of shoving it off as fairy tales; as a large handful of creatures described in these tales were found to be real. The Dark Woods is still rather unsafe to travel, though following the demise of Kil'zoth and the construction of a heavily guarded road that connects the main three cities, they have become safer and merchants have begun to brave the woods to make their profits. The Great Mountain Located to the south of the Headlands is The Great Mountain or the Vaughtlands, a heavily snowed region that houses one of the most diverse populations of Gilneas. Traditionally separating themselves from the Headlands, the Great Mountain families lived and warred amongst themselves for generations until recent times. Led by the House of Vaught, the region has kept to its self and has stayed autonomous from the Headlands in order to preserve their own culture, which is reminiscent of the ancient Arathorian Empire. Brought into the fold by the House of Greymane after repeated shows of refusal to work with the other inhabitants of the land, the people of the Mountain remained to themselves even after this, going as far as to believe the existence of Orcs to be myth. In more recent times, they have finally been brought into the light of Gilneas under the Triumvirate, having been merged with the Reach following the re-formation of the Duchy of the Headlands. Families The Headlands houses many noble families, though it is unknown how many still survive following the Invasion of Gilneas. The Bite The House of Grayblade One of the three Great Families, the ruling house of the Headlands and Marcher Lords of the Bite, House Grayblade stands as leaders of the war torn people of the Headlands and of Gilneas. Despite the house's short presence in the region compared to the other families, the House has exerted a large amount of ambition and strength through the two lords that have ruled under it's banner. They are currently led by Lord Berenal Grayblade, who rules from his seat in Wolfstone Castle within Bannhurst. They lord over Karnsburg and Cobal's Hold, the latter managed by Lord Grayblade's wife, Caridis Grayblade. The House of Avernus Lords of Mistvale and viscounts of The Rise, the northern most region of the Bite, House Avernus has been within the Headlands as long as the Great Families. Ancestrally vassals of House Cobalstant, the House lorded over an obscure barony in the northern reaches, mining iron and biding their time as they were unable to oppose their over lords. When the House of Cobalstant was displaced, House Avernus quickly swore it's self to House Grayblade to gain favor, and was later able to build its self up far past where it had once been. Unfortunately, the growth was stifled when House Grayblade was nearly killed off, and they later suffered heavy losses under the orcish invasion. Since this however, Lady Aya Avernus has continued on her family name, and under her the family has risen to the position of Viscount and is seen as the right hand of House Grayblade when it comes to affairs of the Bite. The House of Blackmist Barons of Blackfall Reach and a deeply secluded house, House Blackmist is an enigma to most of the Headlands families. Descendants of the ancient druids that once inhabited the Headlands and settlers of the region, House Blackmist's blood can be traced back to both heritages of the region. Known for having established a township within the Dark Woods, the house and town remain mostly to themselves within the woods, having sworn to House Grayblade only out of desire to remain undisturbed. Due to their reclusive nature, their history is either largely uneventful or unknown and up until recently they were content to keep it that way. Under lady Karin Blackmist, the house and their lands became somewhat more proactive under the banner of the Blades, aiding in the excursion through the woods. Though they still remain very secluded and somewhat wary of the other Headlands families, their cooperation has benefited the region greatly as Blackfall Reach is now treated as an important trade stop by merchants that travel through the woods. The House of Delcarn of Beau's Tooth Barons of Beau's Tooth, House Delcarn of Beau's Tooth is technically a cadet branch of the lesser known House Delcarn. Lorded over by Highlord Cedrec Delcarn, the House is not a native Headlands born family, rather a family rewarded for their service to the Blades of Greymane. Highlord Delcarn has already made strives in the region, revitalizing the lands that once belonged to House Cloverfield and establishing new trade within the island. Having found a large mine of moonstone, a vital ingredient in Moonsteel, the island was raised to the status of a barony. Under Lord Cedrec, the family has also taken a leadership role in the Order of the Onyx Knights, allowing the branch of the Silver Hand to make its home within their seat of Light's Hand. The House of Cobalstant: Defunct The House of Cloverfield: Defunct Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilneas Locations Category:House of Gregor Category:House of Grayblade Category:House of Greyfield Category:House of Cobalstant